


the irony of roleplaying as a wizard

by Loimei_Lioness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loimei_Lioness/pseuds/Loimei_Lioness
Summary: Dave and Karkat find themselves being swept into the antics of their friends when they decided to binge Harry Potter only to wake up in a dream bubble shortly after. And forced to roleplay in the place which was the fucking Hogwarts school itself.Neither of them had any idea that this major roleplaying was actually just a huge ploy for Dave and Karkat to stop waddling around and finally confess their feelings for each other they so obviously had,But nobody had any idea how those events were going to play out, because love is unpredictable.





	1. Reader stop what you are doing and be Dave =>

**Reader stop what you are doing and be Dave = >**

  
Your name is Dave strider and he duff sound of bare feet walking over metal echoed trough the meteors hallways. Why Dave was bare feet, even he didn’t know. Sometimes shoes seemed so pointless. “It’s actually more comfortable without them, be free my sweaty feet” Dave muttered to himself. Who needed shoes when you had the soft comfort of your meaty toes.  
Dave continued to peacefully stroll ahead on his walk to nowhere in particular and started remembering all those countless times he had these thoughts before and how he had fallen victim to the mighty Lego blocks everytime he decided to go barefeet. Dave knew that bro leaving legos around the apartment on random occasions had just been one of his many methods to prepare Dave for anything and everything and that he should always wear his shoes. Or it was just bro being bro at cleaning, why the guy played with Legos at such an age Dave didn't know, but it wasn't like legos where specifically for children anyway.  
Dave shivered at the thought of the pain, those dam colorful blocks had been such a pain in the ass. And suddendly without warning Dave felt a pang of pain run trough the botom of one of his feet and proceeded to make a womanly scream which he would later deny. Dave held his foot in pain and was surprised to see blood dripping from it. Dave tried to bring his foot closer to his face to investigate the so said object that was now stuck in his feet.

  
But because of the idiot he was, trying to shove ones foot into their face while still standing he lost his balance and felt his body topple down towards the cold metal floor, Dave closed his eyes as he prepared himself for the impact trying to direct his fall to his side as he had learned was the best way to fall and not break an arm, only… it never came. Instead Dave felt his face swimming into the texture of wool and realized somebody had been standing in front of him and Dave had just planted his face right into that persons chest. It didn’t take Dave long to figure out who’s chest he had fallen face first into because there was only but one person who went walking around in a mass of fluffy wool clothing.

  
“WATCH OUT YOU FUCKING HUMAN DOUCHEBAG” Karkat yelled as he held onto Dave’s back tightly shoving Daves face even deeper into his sweater than it already was without probably meaning to. Dave had fallen right into karkat’s chest face first like some damsel in distress. Dave looked up at Karkat and suddenly he lost the ability to speak, what was happening. Krakat’s arms were still on Dave’s back and it seemed like he was in the same flustered and clueless state of mind as Dave they had past the time that was appropriate to lett go and suddenly the two boys were beginning to feel Hella awkward. They continued to look at each other like that for a while. It was probably a shorter amount of time than what it felt like but still. They only separated because there was a demanding mayor on their side furiously tugging on Karkats sleeve for his attention giving them a reason to let go of one another.

  
“Uh…. Y-yeah, sorry” Karkat muttered towards the mayor as he let Dave go. Dave watched as Karkat let the mayor lead him back towards the room waiving Dave goodbye without another word said. and Dave honestly had never felt so flustered before as he realized that his heart was beating faster than normal and the huge freaking fact that he felt like his face was on fire and had probably been blushing the whole time. Dave stood there amazed, haven forgotten the fact that his foot was bleeding because he was too busy being distracted by the throbbing of his heart echoing through his ears.  
Only after Dave continued to walk away and almost slipped on his own blood did he realize he was still bleeding. Dave decide to leave whatever object was stuck in his feet for now because it was rather deep and walked towards the infirmary while trying not to put too much weight on his bad foot (infirmary being said the dusty first aid box under his bed, he found on one of his explorations around the meteor with the Mayor and Karkat) Dave sat down on his fluffy matres once he reached his room and reached back under his bed grabbing his first-aid kit and sat it down on the space beside him inspecting its contents looking for any kind of disinfector.  
“Let’s get this party started, why won’t we my trusty meaty toes” Dave said to himself in a playful manner and grabbed his feet to investigate it more closely, almost shoving his feet in his mouth from the way he was bending his body which Dave internally suspected to be a very comical sight to behold. And once Dave tilted his head enough, he felt his mouth drop as he looked at the object in his feet in pure betrayal

Dave_EXE_STOPPED_WORKING

It was a piece of Lego.

**Dave stop fooling around with those lego’s and be Karkat = >**

 


	2. Dave stop fooling around with those lego’s and be Karkat =>

**Dave stop fooling around with those lego’s and be Karkat = >**

 

Karkat never knew that playing with a strange set of pointy blocks that definitely shouldn’t be handled by small children would end up in an awkward romcom scene like in the movies and books with Dave fucking Strider. He was just sorting through the color’s, picking out the offending red ones and throw them away until he heard a womanly scream and turned around to his surprise to find Dave falling towards him. Karkat hadn’t been expecting it to be Dave, he had taken Karkat by surprise when he saw Dave’s flustered face once their eyes had met Karkat had felt frozen, stuck where he stood for who knows how long. “stupid” Karkat said to himself as he furiously began to hit his own head in frustration. He sunk back down towards the corner of the room. Karkat felt flustered and it was because of Dave becausehis heart was beating at a rapid pace and it wouldn’t stop. The Mayor still stood by his side his little fingers warped around Karkat sleeve.

The little guy had probably no idea why Karkat was beating himself over this, and honestly Karkat himself didn’t know why either. Maybe because he had wished had had said something or maybe because he didn’t know how he felt about Dave. sometimes Karkat just wanted to straight up murder the guy for being annoying, and like those are normal blackrom feelings, right? But no because of moments like these Karkat feels red for him, like how he wants to hold him tenderly in is arms because the expression that had been on Dave face felt so precious to look at and it made Karkat’s insides melt. Karkat groaned in frustration as he sacked back to lay down on the floor entirely, the mayor looked kind of offend but he didn’t press the matter and left Karkat to be by himself, but Karkat wasn’t alone for long not until he heard a faint voice calling out his name.

“Karkaaaat……Karkaa-a-atttt” The voice sounded slightly groggily and female. And Karkat honestly felt like the living shit had just been scared out of him and stood up, still a little unstable because of his shaken emotions but still alert enough to know when danger was to approach.

“W-who is there” Karkat said voice shaking as he tried to sound threatening but failed making him feel like wanting to hit himself again for accidently stuttering, but his question was only answered by an echoing chain of chuckling laughter.

“karkat it is me the spirit that dwells in the airshaft of this meteor, Jegus” Said the voice. And Karkat felt his muscles grow slack as his face changed from a panicky little troll boy to an unamused teenager clearly done with all his shit. “Terezi what the ever-loving nook fuck are you doing in the airshaft, you made me think you were Gamzee” Karkat yelled and was only answered by another ominous chain of chuckling from the girl who had wriggled herself into the meteors air vents for some particular reaosn.

“No karkat you silly, not Terezi, Jegus!” the girl exclaimed and karkat hid his face in his hands in frustration finally giving into the girls shenanigans, he decided to play along no matter how dumb Karkat thought roll playing was, he had already passed that point with nepeta and knew roleplaying along was the better choice because otherwise they would get nowhere. “Well I’m sorry for offending you ow great Jegus, but would you please tell me why you have blessed me with your all mighty presence”

“Yessss karkat, me being here is such a blessing it would be a disgrace if you didn’t feel honored, but getting straight to the point why I have visited you on this particular evening is because there is a matter that needs to be discussed and that is that awful unresolved tension that has been going on between you and strider boy, because you guys have been flirting with each other for so long and it just hurts to watch at this point” Karkat almost choked on his own spit when he heard Terezi finfish her sentence. Flirting, he and Dave no way!

‘’Terzei god dam it, what the ever-loving fuck is that supposed to mean. I promise you this because there is absolutely not even anything remotely close to any kind of flirting between me and him’’ Karkat said clearly offend spitting out the words with venom in his voice, not because he hated Dave or anything but he hated when people started assuming things about his love life because if there was anybody that knew best then that was karkat himself.

“Don’t deny it karkat you crave strider ass and I’m being the generous person that I am are going to help you get that’’ ‘’Terizi, I already told you no, why would I want to date Dave, that guy knows nothing about quadrants and every time I try to teach him about them he won’t listen, it would be impossible to find a quadrant suitable for us if that were even the case, so case fucking closed Terezi Jegus whatever’’ Karkat spoke fully frustrated with crossed arms and glaring at the girl as to make his point. And it was true what he had said, his relationship with Dave was just to confusing to fit in any kind of quadrant. But he did love him, in what way he didn’t know but he wasn’t just going to confess that to Terezi like that. Terezi in that matter seemed to completely ignore Karkat’s objections and just began cackling again in response.

‘’You will realize in time karkat, and when that time comes you will find yourself asking me for this favor. We both know it, and it will happen because only I know when a case is truly closed’’ and Terzi was gone just as quickly as she had appeared, the sound of her laughter fading away deeper into the air vents. And Karkat felt like had dealt with enough random shit from his friends today so he said goodnight to the mayor and went to sleep right where he stood because he didn’t have the energy anymore to walk back to his room, but when he went to sleep his eyes wouldn’t stay closed thoughts of Dave stupidly laying in his arms and the blush on his face that Karkat still wasn’t sure he had dreamt it or not, the Images just kept replaying in his mind. Karkat didn’t know what to think about but now way in hell that they were ever getting together, it would just be impossible even if Karkat’s heart longed for it.

 **Karkat stop basking in the presence of Jegus and be Dave= >**  
  



	3. Karkat stop basking in the presence of Jegus and be Dave=>

**Karkat stop basking in the presence of Jegus and be Dave= >**

Being punctured by an actual Lego block is kind of painful, but of course Dave didn’t let that show because he was cool and cool kids didn’t complain about the pain. Instead Dave walked toward the cafeteria room. It was morning, so it was time for breakfast, only Dave secretly hoped that he wouldn’t run into Karkat while there, the events from the previous day had been rather…., well awkward.

And to Dave’s luck Karkat wasn’t there once he entered the room everybody was present expect Karkat, no awkward morning greetings just so dudes hanging out eating, socializing and Dave not having awkward conversations with a dude whose whets had had been against for multiple seconds. Dave shuddered, he really did ramble a lot even if it was only in his head. Karkat was chill that was true, he didn’t really have any trouble with the guy. Sure, he was shouty, but Dave was happy when he was with the guy watching movies together because “irony” and that kind of cool shit. Dave dismissed his thoughts for now to answer the grumbling of his stomach to eat and proceed to take place next to Rose who was seated next to Kanaya and were having some kind of lovey conversation as always.

“Good morning Dave, did you have a good night’s rest” Rose said in her same tone as always as she noticed Dave’s presence who took place besides her.

“Lovely as ever Rose, I slept like a motherfucking rose my petals getting all the rest they can” Dave said smugly, and Rose looked clearly displeased with Dave using her name for ironic purposes. Kanaya being the sweet child she is noticed that the conversation would go nowhere if it continued down the path of irony and bad word puns so decided to change the subject.

“So Dave, Rose here was telling me about some of your human movies and one in particular called Harry potter and she told me its considered a must watch on your planet, so we wanted to suggest to watch them for our next movie night, but Karkat isn’t here yet and he always manages the movie nights, so I wanted to ask if you mind informing him about this new suggestion of ours because you two are so close and always know each other usual hanging places”

“Of course, you would tell her about harry potter” Dave said clearly not amused as he rolled his eyes and faced his sister to look at her smug smile that had been plastered on her face.

“I never got why people get so weirdly fascinated with wizard, but if Rose liked it I wouldn’t mind participating in watching these movies. we had a friend once, who had a mixed liking to magic, I just hope he won’t feel summoned if we were to watch these movies”

“Don’t worry Kanaya as somebody with the title of knight I promise to protect you of any person associated with the weird grey bearded men”

“I feel humbled by your flattery sir knight” Kanaya said in response, and high fives Dave because both of them just nailed that sarcasm combo.

After Dave finished eating and having that lovely conversation with the two ladies at his side, he felt like it was time to start his quest as a knight and venture to wherever Karkat was hanging out and inform him about the upcoming movie night.

**Sir knight Dave Strider, start you quest and seacrh for lady Karkat= >**


	4. Sir knight Dave Strider, start you quest andsearch for lady Karkat=>

**Sir knight Dave Strider, start you quest andsearch for lady Karkat= >**

Dave once again ambled about the meteor hallways, this time with shoes on his feet. He decided that when he found Karkat things wouldn’t be awkward because Dave was a cool kid and being an awkward teenage boy didn’t come with the package. He could have just texted him, it was way easier, but Kanaya had gone out of her way to ask Dave to do this for her in person; making Dave wonder why Kanaya didn’t just text him herself. Then again, Dave wasn't about to complain. It gave him something to do on this boring ass meteor and small errands were better than nothing. I didn’t take long for Dave to find Karkat.

Kanaya was right when she said that Dave knew him best. It kind of made him feel weird about how close they had become in such a short time. Karkat didn't miss breakfast often because he was the one to set up the rule that they eat together; so that, quote,

“...All you hoof-beast shits will stop running around and not vanish.” So when Karkat wasn’t at breakfast, it meant he had probably reached the end of his fuse, stressed out and fallen asleep somewhere. Again, Dave noticed his concerning amount of Karkat related knowledge. Karkat wasn’t one to get much sleep. Few of the trolls got much sleep, but it seemed like Karkat tried to avoid it all together at times. Even without sleep the guy was still able to shout around at high volume. Like, where does he get the energy for that shit? Although, Dave never really got that much sleep either, especially when he still lived with his bro. So, he wasn’t one to judge when it came to circadian rhythms, because Dave could be considered royalty when it came to badly managed sleep patterns.

Dave stopped walking as he found Karkat curled up peacefully in the corner of can town with the Mayor resting besides him. It seemed that he had fallen asleep in the middle of road construction with a piece of grey chalk still in his hand. Dave almost felt sorry for needing to wake him up. Karkat always just looked so exhausted, and he deserved some decent shut eye. So Dave decided not to and to instead be creepy and watch him; which was totally cool and not weird. It was kind of cute in a way, seeing the guy all snuggled up and getting those sweets Z’s.

Dave decided to sit down nearby. He would be here for a while if he was going to wait for Karkat to wake up, and it wouldn’t be weird because they had fallen asleep together before when they had been constructing can town. Only this time, Dave was watching the other sleep and not getting those sweet Z’s together with him as they lay 10 feet apart from each other. As Dave sat there, he decided that he must take this golden opportunity and draw on Karkat’s face for ironic purposes. Dave grabbed a black marker, witch he conveniently kept stashed away in his sylladex, and decided to stick with the ongoing theme of wizards named Harry with this art masterpiece. When Dave finished drawing the iconic lighting scar and glasses on Krakat’s face, he couldn’t help but admire his handiwork and smiled approvingly.

Dave continued to fuck around with his marker in the meantime and decided to finish the roadwork Karkat and the Mayor had been working on so furiously last night. If he was going to stick around for a while he might as well do something useful. As Dave scribbled his drawings on the floor he began humming a random tune. After a while the humming had turned into words and suddenly Dave was singing. It was a tune he often sang to himself when he couldn’t sleep or was just having a hard time. It helped him cool his nerves and sometimes he just sang it when it came to mind and he was all alone. Dave had to check on Karkat a few times, seeing if he was still asleep or not, because there was no way in hell Dave was about to live with the fact that Karkat had heard him singing one of his own cheesy songs that wasn’t meant for ironic purposes.

Dave had his whole cool kid image to keep up with; singing songs that didn’t involve rap or rhymes wasn’t exactly a cool kid thing to do. Dave was supposed to be an ironic rapper with a terrible singing voice; not a teenage boy who plays guitar and had a decent singing voice. Dave had many talents that way. He drew shitty comics for ironic purposes, but if anybody ever found his sketchbook with actual good drawings that he kept hidden underneath his bed... Dave knew that would be the end of him and his cool kid image.

“I didn’t know you could sing and……” Oh shit, alright, Dave was fucked. Karkat had woken up and looked at Dave, fully confused, rubbing his eye sleepily and eventually met eyes with Dave.

“Who can sing, I’m sure not what are you talking about Karkat, are you alright?” Dave said trying to deny the truth because that was the only thing Dave knew he could do to make this confrontation as mild as possible. But Karkat clearly wasn’t buying it as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“You can. Don’t deny it. I didn’t know you could actually sing that well though.” Karkat said with surprising honesty in his voice, which made Dave’s cheeks warm with embarrassment as he averted his gaze. He guessed maybe it wasn’t so bad if Karkat knew… After all, Karkat was an understanding friend. “Alright just, please don’t tell anybody.” Dave said eventually. Karkat seemed shocked by that as his expression became a confused frown and he inched closer to Dave to address the subject further and sat down beside him on the floor.

“Wait, why don’t you want people to know you can sing? It’s a perfectly normal thing... You know nobody thinks you’re actually cool right? Well, except for Terezi maybe.”

“Wait no, I’m the coolest, I just…” Dave said defensively but he fell silent, at a loss for words. He didn’t know what to say without spilling his heart out to the very confused boy who was sitting next to him about all the reasons why keeping up the cool kid image was so important to him, and why having normal interest and hobby’s was taboo for him. Karkat sighed, breaking the silence, and stood with a few pats to Dave’s shoulder. It may have been a bit awkward because of the way Karkat paused between each pat. He obviously felt as uncomfortable as Dave, unsure of what else to do. But Dave appreciated the gesture anyway and as he looked up at the boy standing beside him, gave a small smile of thanks.

“Alright, I’ll drop it and won’t tell. Even if I still don’t get why you want to hide the fact that you’re a good singer. Even I fucking now when not to pry into another person’s business.” And with that Karkat left Dave’s side, walked to the mayor and continued his town building business. Dave was left alone, still sitting on the cold floor as his gaze settled on where Karkat’s form had been beside him only moments ago. For some reason the only thing Dave could think about at the moment was how Karkat had complimented him by calling him a good singer... and for whatever fucking reason it made Dave feel giddy with joy. Dave quickly equipped his poker face before Karkat could witness the weird expression plastered on Dave’s face, then joined Karkat and the Mayor to help them.

“Also, actually, Kanaya sent me to inform you about tonight’s movie theme and asked if we could watch Harry Potter.”

“Ugh that shit makes me think about Eridan, going on about magic and his stupid science wands all the time. I just hope he won’t come back from his grave to bitch about it.” “Hey neat, Kanaya made the same joke. But so yeah, Harry potter tonight?” Dave asked to confirm the actual question.

“Yeah it’s alright I guess. I will set up everting for tonight so tell Kanaya that it’s ok. The movies are kind of a big deal and stuff on your planet so I guess it won’t be hard to find them online.” With that Dave left the room, satisfied with the answer he was given and Krakat turned back to continue what he was doing. All was well and Dave definitely wasn’t still feeling those butterflies fluttering around in his stomach because of Karkat and how he had complimented Dave on his singing voice; which Dave had always hated himself for because it didn’t fit his image. Somehow it made Dave not want to hate his singing because Karkat had told him he liked it.

**Dave, be Dave from moments in the future but not many= >**


	5. Dave, be Dave from moments in the future but not many =>

**Dave, be Dave from moments in the future but not many = >**

“Yo Rose, what’s up with all the wool?” Dave said as he walked into his sister’s room, looking around dumbfounded by the ridiculous amount of wooly balls his sister was sitting in as she was furiously knitting the wooly balls into multicolored scarfs.

“Excellent timing Dave. Here, take this.” Rose grabbed one of the finished scarfs beside her and handed it to Dave only looking up from her knitting only a moment to do so.

“Thanks, I guess?” Dave said, confused, as he gazed at his sister. But instead of showing his confusion, he put on the scarf without any protests and walked toward Rose’s bed and planted his ass on it. He continued to gaze at his sister, amazed, because damn that girl could knit at the speed of lightning.

“Soooooo….” Dave paused for dramatic effect, “Are you going to tell my why you’re suddenly having a speed stabbing wool party and have gifted me with this yellow red scarf all of a sudden?” Rose stopped moving her hands and peeked over her shoulder to meet Dave’s gaze. She gave him her signature smile as if she had been waiting for him to ask.

“It’s for tonight’s movie night Dave. Also, don’t play dumb. I know you have watched Harry Potter before and you know exactly what those scarves are.” Rose only a moment to give Dave a chance to defend himself. But he remained silent, both of them knowing perfectly well that such a protest would be futile; because of course, he had watched the movies before. As always, Rose knew him terrifyingly well.

“After I introduced the aspect of houses to Kanaya, she and I decided to make a list of everybody sorted them out. I must say it was rather a fun experience to choose between four different psychological dispositions and place each of our friends into categories.”

“Alright I am going to stop you there. You’re getting side tracked and still haven’t explained why you’re knitting so furiously now.” Rose smiled clearly, amused by her brothers’ frustration, not at all bothered by Dave’s interruption. “Well, as you can guess, after Kanaya and I made that little list, I informed her about the fact that each house has its own assigned colors and scarves, so she insisted that we ought to make them for all of our friends for the movie night. She is also currently making the emblems as knitting is more my forte, and her sewing and fashion prowess make her the perfect candidate for embroidery, so we split up the workload.” “Dave, how nice of you to join us.” a polite voice piped up behind Dave as Kanaya entered the room and looked at Dave cheerfully before sitting down beside her girlfriend.

“Hello Kanaya. I was just catching Dave up on our little project.” Kanaya hummed in amusement as Rose recounted what they had been discussing and about Dave's affinity for Harry Potter in the past. Dave rolled his eyes when Kanaya gave him the same smile Rose had only moments before.

“I never would have guessed that you would take a liking to the wizarding world Dave! But the again, I shouldn't be surprised; considering you've got that whole ‘cool kid'act to keep up.” Kanaya chuckled softly with a handover her mouth.

“Ok, first off, had. Past tense. I liked it when I was a child like any other child who owned a tv at the time and was stuck with whatever movie they showed on television. Secondly, it’s not an act. I am cool. The coolest dude you will ever meet in your poor unironic lives and you know it Kanaya. Don’t deny what you know in your bones to be true.” Kanaya and Rose roll their eyes in response, mimicking Dave’s from before. After that they dropped ceased teasing Dave and entered a session of friendly banter about the house selection Rose and Kanaya had made. Soon Rose told him that Karkat was in Gryffindor just like Dave. This made him feel nearly giddy, for some reason. The thought of them wearing matching scarfs for ironic purposes alone was enough to excite him. Because it was totally awesome and not one bit cheesy in any way.

Only when Dave noticed that it was getting rather late did he decide that it was time to leave the two ladys to their business and continue his own. He decided to retire back to his room and work on his comic, because he didn’t really have anything better to do to pass the time.

**Dave, go to your room and draw your little heart out = >**


	6. Dave, go to your room and draw your little heart out =>

**Dave, go to your room and draw your little heart out = >**

Dave entered his room and sat down at his desk. He began to draw his shitty comics, but soon found himself distracted. His mind kept wandering back to the latest events with Karkat, how they had bumped into each other or his peaceful sleeping face. Dave threw his drawing pen at his computer and held his head, a small muffled cry of frustration escaping him. Why was his mind suddenly stuck on Karkat all of the time!? Dave needed something to get his mind off of things… off of Krarkat. Drawing had always helped, but this time it appeared to be futile. Dave started pacing around his room, suddenly coming to a halt as his eyes glanced over his bed. Perhaps he should consult his old sketchbook again? The good one he hid under his bed. Whatever. He had nothing better to do, so Dave proceeded to lift his mattress and reveal a small leather-bound book lying under it. Dave put back the mattress, sat on his bed, opened to a blank page and grabbed the pencil he had left to sit between two of its pages. Dave began drawing, a hobby everybody knew he had but, nobody knew that he was actually good at; because he never actually showed anybody any of his good art. As long as nobody knew, he continued to hide it under his bed and only drew in it on rare occasions, such as this, when he was truly frustrated. Dave flipped through the pages quietly, looking back to his past works form over the years. The book mainly consisted of drawings of the birds that had visited his window back in Texas, when he still lived with Bro and all the aspects of the game had been foreign to him.

Only once Dave finally reached a blank page did he begin to draw, letting his hands decide the lines he drew and not his mind, some strokes were more furious than the others, causing dark patches of gray to form on the paper but there were also soft lines which had started to outline the form of a face. It was Karkat’s face he was drawing, and once Dave recognized the image that was forming, he immediately dropped his sketchbook on the floor in shock as he stared at the face of his friend that he had just drawn, all peaceful and asleep, which he had so intensely started at earlier in the day. And, of course, at the worst possible time ever, somebody stormed into his room.

“Dave fucking strider, why the absolute fuck did you decide from all the drawing space that had been available that my fucking face had to be the one you had to draw your ironic shi……” Karkat’s gaze softened as he finally registered that he wasn't looking at a shitty meme, but a sincere work. His voice fell silent as his mouth hung slightly agape. He was staring at Dave’s sketchbook, more precisely, he was staring at the drawing of himself in Dave’s sketchbook. A drawing which Dave had made of him and looked back up at Dave with mix of embracement and confusion that Dave had not expected. As he watched all rage drain from Karkat’s body, the only thing Dave could think about was how much he wished for his bed to swallow him whole so he wouldn’t be subjected hearing whatever Karkat had to say about his drawing. Because from the look he was giving Dave right now, he knew that Karkat was calculating exactly what to say and Dave didn’t know if he was going to like it..

“You draw…” was all that left Karats mouth, and Dave couldn’t help but nod in answer.

“Wait of course I know you can draw, only I didn’t know you were good at it. Like, that's some next level shit Dave.” Karkat said after a while as he tried to not stare at the drawing directly while speaking. Dave immediately realized that Karkat had gone with the strategy of remaining entirely oblivious to the fact that *his* face was drawn onto the paper, which Dave felt very thankful for because he would likely burst in embarrassment otherwise.

“What can I say, I’m a man of many talents, Karkat” Dave responded, playing along as he quickly retrieved the sketchbook from the ground and snapped it shut. At that Karkat finally seemed to relax.

“I am kind of amazed how many secrets I found out about you today strider. First I find out you can sing, then after trying to track you down because of what you did on my fucking face I ran into Rose and Kanaya they told me you’re a secret fan of wizards and now I found out that you’re an actual good artist. Like, what’s up with all of that shit? Why do you try to hide your interests so badly? It’s kind of frustrating and bad for your mental health you know.” Krakat said with surprising honesty in his voice which Dave was totally not expecting. But Dave should've seen it coming, this was the price for karkat to ignore the subject of the drawing. Karkat usually never gave lectures, he had basically sworn them off after meeting Kankri, but when he did, he meant them.

“I just, I… Are you angry at me for hiding my hobbies?” Dave asked with a deep uncertainty in his voice, and god why did his voice sound so weak all of a sudden? He sounded like a small child who just found out Santa isn’t real, and it was the creepy janitors lap he had been so excited to sit on every year.

“Christ Dave, why would be I be angry at you? I’m just frustrated you didn’t tell me those things, alright? I thought we had become friends, but if you don’t trust me enough to tell me things about yourself without me having to find out... I don’t even know what we are. I’m just asking you to trust me more ok?” And immediately after Karkat had spoken he looked like he wanted to take it all back. It had probably been bothering him for some time now from the look on his face and Dave couldn’t help but feel guilty. Karkat had probably broken some kind of Morial code thingy because of the things he had just said which made things so much more embarrassing for him than it did for Dave.

“I’m sorry, I’ll try my best to trust you ok…? It’s just, there are some things I can’t yet talk about” Dave muttered and that was it, Dave took a deep breath and faked a smile which karkat returned probably with the same force. And Dave felt his smile immediately fall from his face as soon as Karkat had left the room. He cursed himself for the answer he had given because Karkat had looked at his with such pain he wished he had said “Of course, I’m sorry I ever doubted you” but for some reason, he hadn’t, and Dave didn’t know why he had said it. He had actually never had a friend close to him he could trust and was actually physically there. The words he had said instead had left his mouth without thinking, reflexes to hide his actual feelings automatically kicking in. Dave felt guilty for not telling Karkat the truth, but a nugget of truth *had* been revealed… There were some things he wasn’t ready to talk about. Maybe, one day, with Karkat, he would. Because trusting Karkat was a thing Dave thought he could actually feel comfortable doing eventually...

**Enter disc one = >**


	7. Enter disc one =>

**Enter disc one = >**

Karkat walked towards his husktop and sat at the desk, inserting the disk he had alchemized earlier. All snacks had been placed on the table and the only thing left to do was for everybody to arrive. And Karkat would be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to watch the movies. They were a huge deal back on earth and the story actually really did sound intriguing. Additionally, Karkat may or may not have actually alchemized all of the books when he was searching for the movies and read the first few chapters.

Only once Karkat sat back down on the couch did he sink down in frustration. It was no use. No matter how much he had tried to distract himself with the movie setup, his mind kept drifting back to the conversation he had with Dave earlier this evening. And the sketchbook, oh god the sketchbook. Dave had drawn Karkat’s face and Karkat’s first first reaction when he saw it had been stupidly happy. But, of course, he wouldn’t say that to Dave’s face. So he had chosen to play oblivious to that specific fact. That gladness, even though Dave had decided to play along, did not stop him from realizing what they had both clearly known; that Dave had drawn Karkat’s face from when had been asleep earlier in the day and thus, Karkat realized that Dave must had stared at him while he slept. Which made Karkat feel even more embarrassed as his cheeks began to flush candy red from all these imbicilic thoughts he was filling his mind with. God how hopelessly attracted he was to the fool.

‘’Hello Karkat, sorry that I’m a bit late. Rose and I seem to have lost track of time when were knitting all those scarfs. Rose is finishing up the last one just as we speak.’’ Kanaya said with a pleasant smile as she entered the room, carrying said scarves which she deposited on the couch..

‘’I don’t care really. Everybody is always late, so it doesn’t really fucking matter anyway. You’re the first to arrive, so consider yourself gog damn punctual.’’ Krakat responded from his place sunk deep into the couch and didn’t turn to face Kanaya because, still recovering from his thoughts about Dave. But this attempt to hide his feelings proved futile because Kanaya wasn’t talking anymore and he could feel the intensity of her gaze behind him.

‘’Oh my gog, please don’t look at me like that. I’ll spill alright? So don’t you dare smile at me knowingly next.”

“Since when do I ever smile at you knowingly.” Kanaya batted her eyes as she smiled at Karkat knowingly. She sat down next to him and, oh yeah, Rose was definitely beginning to influence her behavior. Silence settled in for a short time.

“It’s Dave isn’t it?” Kanaya finally spoke up. This was enough to cause Karkats head to whip in her direction, mouth slightly agape in surprise. But Kanya’s face remained neutral after she had spoken, all serious and ready to confront whatever was troubling him.

“How did you know?” Krakat replied looking at his friend with compelling confusion. “Who else would it be? It is very obvious to everybody that you feel attracted to Dave in some quadrany. The meteor is a very small place after all, so, it really wasnt very difficult for me to piece together..” Kanaya said. Karkat took a deep breath. Were his feelings for Dave really that obvious? “I had a talk with him earlier ok? Ee had a talk and it went over the fucking boundary of the shit we usually allow ourselves to talk about. Like, an emotional boundary we as friends don’t break, because then it would be like were more than friends but we aren’t more than fucking friend! I just… everything ended fine, but it didn’t feel like it did.” Karkat crossed his arms and did his best to sink further into the couch.

“Your flushed for him aren’t you?” Kanaya said as more of a statement than a question. Karkat knew that she already knew about his feelings for Dave, because she had told him it was rather obvious, but she was polite enough to still ask; which was one of the many things that made Kanaya so great.

“I am...” Karkat said, but they could hear footsteps down the hall and Karkat had to mentally prepare himself before he spoke again. He had never talked to anybody about his feeling for dave before, and it was a subject that had kept him up at night endlessly pondering about what those feeling are. It was just so difficult to put to words when even he himself didn’t exactly know what it was he was feeling.

“You don’t have to push yourself if you don’t want to tell me Karkat, you know that. I can clearly see that you’re getting uncomfortable and if you want me to stop, I will. Just know that I will always be there for you.” Kanya said as she placed a hand on Karkat’s shoulder in a comforting gesture to which Karkat returned a small smile, because he really did appreciate it.

“I know… but I have to tell you this, It’s just… it’s not only red. Sometimes I just feel so angry and black at him because he’s Strider you know, he’s an annoying prick, but then he can be sweet too, like when we watch movies together or when we’re building can town with the mayor. It's fun to hang out with him, and then sometimes I also feel flushed for him. I feel like I want to protect him, like when we had that conversation earlier, when I found out that Dave was feeling troubled and that I felt like I wanted to anything to make him feel better…. I just… Kanaya what is this? What am I feeling?!” Karkat said far more than he had meant to, and as he spoke his voice trembled at the last words. His eyes had begun tearing up and it was taking everything he had to not burst out into tears because of emotional frustration.

Kanaya didn’t reply, instead she gently grabbed Karkat’s head, placed a kiss on his forehead and held him in a tight embrace stroking his hair calmly like some of those mothers did in earth movies. “Everything is going to be alright Karkat, what you’re feeling for Dave is perfectly natural. It may not be quadrants, but if you love him then that is all you need to know.” Kanaya said almost in a whisper, and Karkat took comfort in those words, even if he didn’t even fully understand them yet.

“Alright suckers, you ready for a marathon or what?” Vriska said as she came storming trough the entrance, making karkat jump into the air slightly as he let go of Kanaya in the process. “What are you two doing here snuggling it up in hug town?” Terezi asked with a snigger and a knowing glance (or sniff?) at karkat as she let herself fall onto the couch with a solid thud.

“Sup dudes got the popcorn let’s get this part started.” Dave said as he entered the room with Rose in tow. “Hey” Dave said as he sat down next to Karkat.

“Hey” Karkat said in return, trying his best to not sound like he had been crying about his feelings for him for the last fifteen minutes. What would Dave say if he knew that Karkat felt this way? Should he even tell him, even if he didn’t really know what those feelings were? Karkat glanced at Dave, he didn’t know if he noticed because of those stupid sunglasses and Karkat could do nothing but hope that he didn’t because he was still staring at him from the corner of his eyes. Karkat likes Dave, but he didn’t know in what way and it frustrated him because it felt so unnatural. Karkat blinked and finally looked back at the screen once everybody began to yell something about quidditch. He liked Dave even if it was in some kind of quadrant confused messed up fucking way, he did; and that was something that was clear to him now.

“Hey dude you ok? You've been kind of spacing out for a while. ” Dave said once he noticed Karkat hadn’t been paying attention to the movie for a while.

“I’m fine.” Karkat said as he smiled, and he had never told a bigger lie in his life, because he wasn’t ok, but for Dave, he wanted to be. So, they continued to watch the movies cracking their usual jokes and commenting about how much black fliting there was going on between Harry and Draco. Karkat was there for Dave even if he didn’t know it, they were still friends and Karkat didn’t want to lose that because of his feelings for him. But once Karkat thought about it he realized, that he wasn’t going to be able to keep it up this way. He knew that one day he would break because he knew himself well enough for that. He wasn’t going to give up his feelings, but he also didn’t plan to break their friendship. But for it all to work out he had to risk that friendship which he couldn’t bring himself to do alone. Karkat looked at Terezi and it seemed like she had been reading his mind all this time, because she looked back with a grin. He had a favor to ask.

**Dave, receive your letter from Hogwarts = >**

_(chapter 8 is still locked, try again next week)_


	8. Dave, receive your letter from Hogwarts =>

**Dave, receive your letter from Hogwarts = >**

The first thing Dave registered when he woke up the next day was that he had fallen asleep on the couch, because his neck hurt like hell. The second thing, when he opened his eye was the acceptance letter to Hogwarts lying opened on his stomach. Only then did Dave notice where he was, the common room of the Gryffindor house, and it didn’t take long for him to figure out that he must be inside a dream bubble. To summarize all that had just happened by Detective Dave Strider is basically that he was in Hogwarts, in a dream bubble and shenanigans were going to happen. “Dave” a slightly familiar voice shouted.

“You’re going to be late for the first class if you aren’t going to Hurry, Ac says urgently as she strokes her cat buttercups soft hairs as she urges her new friend to stop sleeping and follow her to their classroom” Dave looked up at the source of the voice and was met with one of Karkat’s friends he recognized to be Nepeta dressed in robes while holding a cat staring right at him. He actually didn’t really know Nepeta all that well, he had met her before in other dream bubbles but that was all, but he knew that she was one of Krakat’s less crazy friends so that was all he really needed to know really before he let himself being hauled of the couch and dragged out of the room. Only then did Dave notice that he was wearing similar robes, they were wearing the Hogwarts uniforms. Only when Dave met eyes with the cat did Dave realize what was happening.

“were Harry Potter Roleplaying aren’t we” Dave asked with slight dread in his voice already knowing the answer, Nepeta turned around smiling brightly as if she had been expecting the question.

“Yes we are! Terezi and Vriska were the ones that came up with the idea and all of us helped, the only ones that didn’t know about it were Kanaya, Dave an you. Rose sadly enough figured it out, but she promised she wouldn’t tell you because she said she would like to see were this would go” Nepeta said once Dave finally caught up with her and contained walking with him besides her in a hurried pace.

“So all of you guys basically decided to plan a surprise roleplaying for the two of us, sheniganes man I swear, and Of course TZ is all behind being the cool mastermind she is” “basically! Terezi asked me to be the one to run you through the whole idea once we started, she should be filling in Karkat with the same information as we speak. Ac answers and stops in her track once her and Strider boy stop in front of the big door” “So, do I get an appointed roleplaying character too” Dave asked Nepeta once they stopped.

“Of course, Ac said cheerfully, you Draco” “oh my god, please don’t tell me that Krakat is supposed to be Harry then” Dave asked while he was secretly grinning. 

"He is Ac said even more cheerfully” Dave never thought he was going to admit this, but he was going to look forward to this roleplaying, he felt t genuinely excited even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud. Dave followed Nepeta into the room as she held the door open for him, once they entered Dave was met with a classroom filled with some of Karkat’s troll friends and some of his own all dressed into similar uniforms as theirs, and all the way in the back was Karkat sticking out like a sore thumb as he sat laid back in in his chair mumbling to himself in all his grumpy glory, and honestly Dave hadn’t expected anything else it was actually pretty cute to see him like that all grumpy in the back dressed in black robes which were clearly too big on him, and Dave knew that was how Karkat preferred his clothes. Only once Karkat registered Dave presence in the room and their eyes had met did Dave realize what he had been thinking, and like being saved by the bell Terezi came walking into the room behind him clearing her throat to grab their attention.

“thank you miss leijon for bringing mr.Strider to the classroom you may take your seat now, you as well mr.Strider” Terezi said as she looked at him and walked towards the front of the classroom to take her place as teacher, and it didn’t take Dave long to realize which role she was playing, because the monotone voice and poker face were a dead giveaway, the professor Snape costume fit her perfectly.

“Sup dude” Dave said coolly once he did as told and took his seat, and Karkat seemed about ready to burst once Dave finally sat down next to him. Karkat had been waiting for Dave to show up so he could finally rant about how annoying he thought the situation was that their friends were putting them trough and Dave adored that about his shouty little friend.

“I’m so fucking done with this, I official want to sign a competition for new friends, I should have know it would come to this one day” Karkat said as he slumped back into his seat and hit his head on the table. “Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the magical flying broomstick” Dave said and Karkat looked dup at Dave with frustration which only made Dave more amused. “Dave we both know that human saying doesn’t go like that, so please tell me you weren’t also in on this because I will have to sign a competing about you too to find a replacement”

“ouch, you wound me Vantass, thinking that there would be a dude cooler than me who would actually be able to replace my level of coolness” Dave said as he held his chest in pain as an act of drama. Dave smiled once he saw Karkat look up with a hint of amusement.

“My bad, somebody with your think-pan capacity would never be able to come up with prank like this, because there will never be a bigger idiot than you and I’d have to search the entire universe for an even bigger one who isn’t there so not to waste my fucking time I guess you’re going to have to stay” Karkat said while a smug smile crawled onto his face very proud of his remark. Dave smiled back as they entered a session of friendly banter, Dave felt himself grow relaxed as they did and only noticed then how tense he had felt, when he was with Karkat it always felt like all his problems were washed away in an instant, Karat was his best friend and Dave cared about him, but why did his mind keep wandering to Karkat’s face when they were friends? Dave couldn’t place the feeling, maybe he should consult Rose about, get the old psychiatrist chair back out. Part of him still didn’t want to talk about his feelings but after spending over more than a year with sister on the confined space of a meteor Dave knew that if he didn’t tell his troubles to her on his own, she would still find out one way or another.

“Curse you stupid Sibling twin psychic radar powers” Dave said to himself mentally.

“Mr.Vantass and mr.Strider ” A loud voice called from over the classroom making both Karkat and Dave flinch in their seats.

“Would you mind sharing with the rest of the class what is so important to discuss during my lecture the you have to talk about it now” Terezi said as she looked at the both of the with pinning glare, but both of them remained silent. And Dave suddenly related so much to the guilt those children felt in movies in similar situations even if they were just roleplaying Dave knew that Terzi was serious and prepped to stay in character.

“I thought so, both of you will report to the gate keeper after class and tell him I send you to help him out with feeding the dragons, now open your books and please pay attention this time or you’ll be something much worse than feeding dragons” Terezi said as and continued her lecture. Dave opened his book and looked back at Karkat doing the same, and for some reason Dave couldn’t help but be excited about spending even more time with Karkat after class.

**Dave be Karkat and do as professor pyrope instructed= >**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, Loi here.
> 
> Due to some personal reason I'm goint to be putting this fanfiction on hold for a little while. I don't know when I'll be back only that I will. I do realy wan't to finish the story, and I think It's also almost reach it's half. 
> 
> So yeah,
> 
> sea you guys next time, thanks in advance for the wait, I hope you all can understand :3


End file.
